


Day 24: shy

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 24: shy

“Can I talk to you for a minute,” Tsukishima says, that same flat but peevish look on his face, “in private.”

“Sure,” Kuroo answers. Tsukishima turns his back, expecting Kuroo to follow him. Kuroo glances over at Bokuto with a wink behind Tsukishima’s back, and Bokuto returns a knowing grin.

Once he is alone with Tsukishima, he stops trying to disguise his nervousness, especially since Tsukishima isn’t even looking at him as he drags them God knows where.

“What did you need to talk about, Tsukki?” Kuroo says, in what he hopes to be a confident voice. He hopes he’s not about to be yelled at. Tsukishima doesn’t even glance back at Kuroo, only leads him down the long side of the gym and around the corner of the building.

It’s far enough away from the door to the gymnasium that the squeak of shoes on the hardwood and the shouting of their teammates don’t reach them. The quiet is a little jarring, after the hectic atmosphere that always comes with practices. Finally, Tsukishima turns to look at Kuroo.

“What’s going on?” Kuroo asks. He stands with his back to the brick wall of the gym building, looking at Tsukishima. There’s a weird, sort of determined set to his jaw, and Kuroo wonders if he’s actually about to be told off. After all, Kuroo has been a little over-the-top with his flirting lately. He does it mostly to rattle Tsukishima, and it feels safe to do since Tsukishima probably won’t respond to it. A guy like Tsukishima… well, even if he was interested in guys, he’s got far too much pride to react to Kuroo’s flirting with anything more than annoyance.

Which is why it’s a surprise when, without a word, Tsukishima grabs him by his jersey and pulls him into a kiss.

The suddenness of it, and the softness of Tsukishima’s lips as they press hard against his, takes Kuroo off-guard. All his muscles tense, and he can feel the blood rising to his cheeks. Tsukishima must have noticed, and he pulls away from the kiss, but his face stays inches from Kuroo’s and he doesn’t let go of Kuroo’s jersey.

“Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?” Kuroo says. The stuttering seems excessive, and his face feels hot; he knows he probably looks frightened, and that look doesn’t suit him.

“Do you not want me to?” Tsukishima asks. He’s scowling, a little, and looks a bit confused. “Sorry.”

“No, no, I mean – ” Kuroo says, “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, it’s just – ”

“Where’s all that confidence you had a minute ago?” Tsukishima asks. He looks a little more peeved than confused at this point.

“I didn’t think – I didn’t think you’d actually _go for it_ ,” Kuroo confesses. Just a little bit of harmless flirting, that’s what it had been, Tsukishima was prideful enough that Kuroo had thought he’d never even consider…

“So you were just teasing me, then.” Tsukishima’s voice is flat and he cocks his head to one side. The look on this kid’s face is chronically unimpressed, but somehow he’s managed to make that expression more pronounced.

“Ah, no, no, I wasn’t, I wasn’t just teasing,” Kuroo defends. “I want to, I just, I didn’t think _you’d_ actually want to, and…”

Tsukishima looks Kuroo over, head to toe and back again. Kuroo knows what he’s thinking. He can only be thinking how _lame_ Kuroo is, stammering and stuttering like this after he’d been so cocky on the volleyball court and everywhere else.

“Do I really make you this flustered?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo clears his throat. “Uh, well, I just – just wasn’t _ready for it_ , that’s all. You surprised me.”

“So if I kiss you again, you’ll be ready this time.”

“Um. I guess so – ”

Tsukishima’s lips catch Kuroo’s again before Kuroo has even finished speaking. Kuroo tenses for a moment, but wills himself to relax so that maybe Tsukishima won’t notice. Kuroo has _got_ to get it together. He’s the upperclassman here, and he’d done all the flirting that had gotten them to this point, despite not thinking it would ever come here. If anyone should be shaking, it should be Tsukishima. But his hands are completely still, while Kuroo’s legs shake underneath him and his heart flutters dangerously.

Tsukishima’s tongue licks at Kuroo’s bottom lip, and Kuroo parts his lips to allow Tsukishima to push his tongue against his. Kuroo’s body tingles; his skin feels too tight. It’s rare that he’s this nervous. What is it about Tsukishima that’s making him this way? But Tsukishima’s mouth feels confident and firm against Kuroo’s, and the way his lips and tongue slip against Kuroo’s is arousing.

Kuroo breaks from the kiss to suck in a breath, but Tsukishima doesn’t miss a beat. He kisses down Kuroo’s jaw, lips lingering a little longer just below Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo’s palms are pressed against the wall behind him, and he wonders if it would be alright to reach up his hands, to run fingers through Tsukishima’s hair or hold his wrist or waist or the back of his neck.

Tsukishima is trailing open-mouthed kisses on his neck and Kuroo _tries_ to feel something other than extreme embarrassment and faint arousal. One of Tsukishima’s hands untangles itself from the fabric of Kuroo’s jersey and travels down his body, fingers tracing the lines of Kuroo’s abs all the way down. Tsukishima palms his cock through his volleyball shorts. The feeling sends a shock of mixed surprise and arousal through Kuroo’s body.

“What are – ” Kuroo stammers, his hips moving a little away on reflex, “what are you – ”

“Do you want me,” Tsukishima says, slow and clear, like he thinks Kuroo is having a hard time understanding his words, “to stop?”

Kuroo hesitates. No, he doesn’t want Tsukishima to stop touching him. It feels good. But it’s a little… well, it’s _really_ embarrassing. “No,” Kuroo says. “No, I – ”

Tsukishima looks at him levelly. “We can stop any time if it’s too much for you.”

“Shut up!” Kuroo says. His cheeks are burning, and he can feel his shoulders tensed up hard enough to bring them nearly to his ears, which are also hot with embarrassment. “I-it’s not too much for me…”

“I wouldn’t have figured _you_ for the shy type, Kuroo,” Tsukishima says. His hand rubs against Kuroo’s cock, cups his balls, and it’s enough to draw a panting breath from Kuroo. He can feel himself growing hard against Tsukishima’s touch. He’s right – Kuroo shouldn’t be this timid, not with someone two years his junior and someone who he had been mercilessly flirting with until the tables had turned. He doesn’t have much to say in his defense, though. He isn’t sure he’d really know what to say even if he wasn’t distracted by Tsukishima’s hand on his dick.

Tsukishima’s fingers linger at Kuroo’s hips, before hooking them under fabric and tugging down Kuroo’s shorts and the boxer briefs underneath just enough to let him pull out Kuroo’s half-hard cock. Tsukishima immediately takes it in his hand, jerking it with his thumb pressing against the underside and his fingers playing around the head now and then. Kuroo can feel himself growing harder with each pump of Tsukishima’s fist around his cock.

“Mm, ah – ” Kuroo murmurs, an involuntary response to the pleasure pooling low in his body. Tsukishima lifts his face from where he had been looking down at his hand working around Kuroo’s dick and catches his lips in another kiss. It’s deeper this time, with more tongue and more of an urgent, hot feeling.

It feels like too soon when Tsukishima pulls away from the kiss. The disappointment doesn’t last long, though. Kuroo watches Tsukishima sink to his knees in front of him, his face level with Kuroo’s erection, which is standing stiff after Tsukishima touching him.

“Are you – ” Kuroo starts to say.

“If you don’t have anything constructive to say,” Tsukishima interrupts, “I’d rather that you shut up.” He holds his hand at the base, steadying it, and opens his lips enough to take Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. He licks a hard line from the base of it up to flick his tongue at the tip. This earns a shuddering gasp from Kuroo, and his hands finally reaching out to Tsukishima, tangling in his hair. He doesn’t force Tsukishima’s head down onto his cock, but his hands follow every movement as Tsukishima moves, bobbing his head and twisting his tongue and applying light suction. It feels incredible, and Kuroo moans. Tsukishima has certainly done this before, judging by the confidence of his movements and the complete lack of the nervousness that Kuroo is still, even now, having trouble suppressing. He wonders vaguely who Tsukishima had been with when he picked up this skill.

It’s quiet behind the building, the only sounds Kuroo’s breaths and the wet sounds of Tsukishima’s mouth around Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo is aware that he isn’t going to last long – it’s only been a couple of minutes, and he can already feel the muscles of his core tightening in anticipation of his orgasm. And _that’s_ embarrassing too, that Tsukishima can make him come so easily.

Tsukishima momentarily takes his mouth off Kuroo and swallows a mixture of saliva and precum. “Ahh,” he says, “aren’t you going to come yet?”

Kuroo makes a small whimpering noise – fuck, he must sound so _stupid_ – and Tsukishima begins again, with renewed energy. If Kuroo had thought he was good before…

“Kei, I’m gonna – ” Kuroo is gasping, less than a minute later, “I’m gonna _come_ – ”

Tsukishima doesn’t let up, and Kuroo groans with his release. Most of his cum ends up on the back of Tsukishima’s tongue, but Kuroo pulls out of his mouth just before he has completely spent himself, and some of it falls across Tsukishima’s face from cheek to lip to chin. Tsukishima takes it patiently, swallowing the semen in his mouth and looking up at Kuroo past his still-twitching cock.

Kuroo opens his eyes, which he had kept squeezed shut during his orgasm, and looks down. Tsukishima wipes some of Kuroo’s cum from his chin with a thumb. “Since when do you call me by my given name?” he asks. He sucks his thumb clean, eyes locked on Kuroo’s.

“Uh,” Kuroo says, mesmerized watching Tsukishima clean his face with his fingers and licking away the last of his cum, “sorry.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth and stands.

“What about you?” Kuroo asks. His eyes flit down to where Tsukishima’s own erection is creating a bulge in Tsukishima’s volleyball shorts. Kuroo licks his lips.

“I’ll take care of myself,” Tsukishima says. “Since you’d probably die of embarrassment. I don’t want to be responsible for the removal of your corpse.”

Kuroo bristles. “Now, that’s not – ”

“Oh, and I promise I won’t tell anyone how _timid_ you were,” Tsukishima adds. Then, his lips twitch up into a smirk, a perfect mirror of the one Kuroo usually uses on _him_ , and says, “Well. Unless you’re pissing me off.”

Tsukishima rounds the corner of the building and disappears from sight without another word. Damn him. Kuroo leans against the wall and composes himself for a minute before going back into the gym.


End file.
